Agents of the TSAB
by Shaitenshi
Summary: Nanoha has been in the TSAB for three years now and cant manage to keep a partner. Untill one day a women named Fate Testarossa comes along and changes everything. NanoFate. AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Agents of the TSAB.

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own MGLN, if I did I would acually have money.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

"Mmn," I rolled over and tried to search for the warm body that was supposed to be in bed next to me. "Yuno," I called out softly when I couldn't feel the warm body next to mine.

"Nanoha," I heard his warm voice coming from somewhere to the right of me. "Sweet heart, you have to wake up. It's time for us to go to work", he said in a mellow tone.

"Five more minutes," I groaned as I pushed my face deeper into my soft pillows and pulled my covers tighter around me from the cold morning air.

I heard his laughter and the sound of him zipping up his trousers. "It's 8:30 already, if you don't hurry up you will be late for the meeting."

"It's 8:30 already!" I quickly shot out of Yuno's bed and ran towards his bathroom. "You should have told me sooner!" I yelled as I quickly turned on the shower water and jumped in. Clothes weren't a problem because I was still naked from last nights...um activities.

"I did, but you just rolled over and went back to sleep." He called out loudly so that I could hear him over the shower. "The meeting starts at nine so you should hurry up."

"Where are you going?" I asked as I quickly ran the soapy washrag over my body. I have got to hurry; Hayate-chan said she has something important to tell me.

"I need to head over to the hall of records. There are some last minute things I have to do before the meeting. I will see you at the meeting, Love." I heard the door shut after he finished talking.

"Bye." I yelled. I wonder if he heard me.

With a sigh I switched off the warm water and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed the towel off of the rack and dried myself so quick that I could be in the Guinness World Record. I threw the towel over the shower curtain rod and ran back to Yuno's room, then glanced around the room in search of myclothes. I looked into the drawers hoping that my clothes would be in there, but to no avail. The closet which was to the right to the bathroom was open, so I went in there wishing that they will appear in front of me, but to my disappointment as I could only see Yuno's clothes.

"Where did I put them last night?" I turned around and there sitting neatly on the small table were my clothes. I smiled at the pile of neatly folded clothes. "Thanks Yuno," I said, smiling fondly at his thoughtfulness and donned on my uniform quickly which consists of a dark blue skirt with a white button up shirt and a matching dark blue jacket.

I took a brief look at the clock as I stretched my body to loosen up those taut muscles. Oh, shit! It's 8:50 already! I quickly grabbed the last of my

clothing off of the bed and put them on with a speed I didn't know I possessed. Then I ran out of Yuno's room and stopped at the door to put my shoes on, and then I quickly ran out of the apartment.

Once I was outside I took off to the direction of the TSAB office. While I wasrunning through the street, weaving through people, I pulled my hair up into its usual side pony tail. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something long, golden and fluttering but I didn't have time to stop as I had to rush to work.

Panting slightly I found myself in front of the large brick building that held the TSAB agents which was also the main HQ in Japan. I went through the frontdoors and quickly made my way through the lobby to the door that leads to the actual base of operations. With a quick swipe of my identification card the door unlocked and I was allowed in to the back of the building.

As I walked through the building I looked around to the things I see every day and couldn't help but notice the difference of the inside and outside of this monolithic building. The building looked perfectly normal at first glance, but as the further you walked the heavier and tighter the security got. On every door there was an ID verification scanner and there was a camera covering every angle of the long hallway. It was just a really long corridor with tough steel doors at the side that leads to different places of the HQ.

Furthermore, without a card was very inconvenient and you couldn't really go anywhere else except the lobby, thus the card is very important. Agents will be screwed if they lost it or misplaced it as you can get to nowhere without the card.

I stood in front of the fifth door down from the entrance and swiped my card. With a quick "swoosh" sound the metal doors slid open and I walked into the meeting room.

"You're late, Nanoha-chan." Hayate-chan said from where she sat at, which is right in front of the large mahogany table.

"Sorry. I woke up late." I walked over and sat next to Yuno. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand underneath the table.

"As your leader I cannot condone such irresponsible behaviour." Hayate-chan chastise with a teasing glint in her azure coloured eyes. "If you plan to spend your whole night fornicating with Scyra-san then do it when you have a day off."

I felt the tingling heat on my face as a blush spreads across my face. "Hayate-chan!" I exclaimed. I looked over at Yuno and to my amaze he was even redder than me. I looked around the table to see that everyone except for Signum-san was laughing at my expense.

"Who knew that you had it in you, Yunno?" Vita-chan commented while chuckling loudly.

"Please kill me now" I moaned into my free hand and had the other covering my embarrass face.

"Scyra, don't forget to use the protection." I peeked through my fingers to see that Signum-san had a smirk on her handsome face.

My lovely morning has officially hit the rock bottom, you will know that you're having a bad day when Signum-san is talking about your sex life openly.

"Now everyone lets calm down and leave Nanoha-chan's sex life out of this." Shamal-san, my savior, said from the seat that was to the right of Hayate-chan's. "Let's start this meeting."

Thank you, Shamal-san. I can never repay you for your kindness.

Right, let's get started." Hayate-chan hits a button on the panel that was attached to the arm of the chair, and a large screen slid out on the wall

behind her. We all turned our heads so that we could see the screen. "Nanoha-chan, do you remember yesterday when I said that I had something to tell you?"

"Yeah," I said while still keeping my eyes on the screen intently.

"Well, we finally found the lone White Devil a partner." She pushed another button and a picture of a 9 year old girl with yellow pigtails and deep angry red eyes. She stood in front of a tree with her arms crossed and a slight frown on her face. She was all by herself in the picture and she didn't look happy at all, in fact she looked pissed.

I wonder why she is so mad.

"Um, isn't she a little young?" I'm glad that they finally found me a partner but I can't see a kid working in our business. What kind of parent would let their child work for us?

"No, she is not." Yunno answered. "I told you this morning that I had to do a little research, and what I was researching was her."

"Really, so is she like wonder child or something?" I asked.

"Nope," Hayate-chan said. "This is the most recent picture that we have of her and it was taken twelve years ago. Her name is Fate Testarossa, she is currently 22 years old, and one of the best undercover agents that the TASB have ever had. She was recommended to be your partner by one of the higherups. I spoke to her on the phone last week and she said that she would gladly accept the job."

"Did you do a back ground check on her?" I asked. Well at least she's not 10 years older than me like my other ex-partner. Hopefully this time we will be slightly closer as we are at the same age.

"That is what Yunno-kun was supposed to do before he came today. Did you find anything?" Hayate-chan looked at him expectantly before she pushed another button and the TV went back to where ever it came from. And everyone turned to Yunno, waiting for his report.

Yunno shifted in his seat feeling uncomfortable with all of the sudden attention focusing on him. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he gave me a grateful smile in return. "Well the higher ups did a good job of erasing her past and to make it untraceable but I found out a few things."

"That's our Yuno-kun. Nothing can ever get by you." Hayate-chan said proudly. Yuno blushed at the compliment before continuing. "It seems that she was involved in a huge incident when she was younger. The press took her story and went wild with it."

"What happened?" I asked curiosity got the better of me.

"Her mother was doing illegal experiments. The report does not give the details of the experiments but it does say that Precia Testarossa, the mother, was found brutally murdered in the hallway of her home. Her daughter found her soon after and called the police, but no murder weapon was found."

"What about the evidence?" Vita-chan asked from across the table.

"There was none. Absolutely nothing, they didn't even find a finger print. It was put down as an unsolved mystery after about a year with no evidence found. The picture of her you saw was taken a year after her mother's death. When she was twelve the TSAB scouted her and she became a secret agent. All information after that is confidential and I have no access to it."

"That's so sad." I said. I found myself feeling sorry for the angry little girl that I saw in the picture.

I wonder what her life was like. She found her mother's dead body at the age of 8 and then a few years later she was recruited by the TASB. It couldn't have been easy. I wonder what kind of character she will be.

"It is sad but she has come out of it and has become better person. At least that's what I was told. They said she was a nice girl with a big heart. At least that's what Graham-san told me but he thinks that everyone is good on the inside so I don't know if we can trust his judgment." Hayate-chan said with a thoughtful expression.

I let out another sigh. There is no use in worrying about someone I don't know yet. "When will she get here?"

"Well," Hayate-chan said with a glance at the clock on the wall. "She should have been here already. It seems like she's another late comer."

"We will be meeting today? Isn't it a little early for that. You didn't even give me time to prepare!" I said frantically.

"Don't worry about it everything is ready. Her apartment is right next to yours, so whenever you aren't at Yunno-kun's place you will be neighbors. I even had a second desk place in your office." Hayate-chan explained. "So don't worry about it."

"Still you could have told me sooner." I said dejectedly. "How long will she be working here?"

"It all depends on how well you two work together. We have been trying to get you a stable partner for years now Nanoha-chan. You have change more partners in the last three years than most agents have in their whole career. So please, go easy on this girl. We work as a team, so no solos." Hayate-chan was staring at me seriously.

"I know, it's not like I do anything to make them leave." If only Yunno wasn't the record keeper, then he could be my partner. But then again he sucks at fighting.

"The last partner you had quit his job." Shamal said with a sad sigh and a shake of her head in disapprove. "He said that you were too intense and that you scare the crap out of him."

"It was just a little sky diving!"

"You jumped out of a plane without a parachute." Vita deadpanned. "We barely made it in time to catch you."

"Yeah but if I hadn't done that little stunt the little girl who needed the heart replacement would have died and there was no way I was going to let that happen," I argued in my defence.

"You have a point but still..." Yuno squeezed my hand gently. "You scared me; please don't do anything like that again."

"She scares all of us." Vita-chan said with a frown.

"I know you care about Nanoha-chan." Hayate-chan teased. "But you better care about me more than the others."

"S-shut up." Vita-chan said indignantly. I smiled at the small display of affection. It was known to all that Vita-chan and Hayate-chan are together. "You already know that-"

Her sentence was cut off as the doors to the meeting room slid open and an angel walked into the room. She was the definition of sexy. She had the perfect hourglass figure and the blue jeans and black tee-shirt she wore clung to her perfectly. Her long golden hair fell to her knee and was held together at the back by a black ribbon.

My eyes trailed upward and reached her full lush lips and then I was caught in the most intense gaze that I have ever received in my whole life. I feel my breath hitch as I got lost in her wine coloured eyes and I couldn't seem to get myself to stare away. They were deep and mesmerizing, but I sense that something was hidden in her eyes that kept me staring. There was a deep sense of loneliness hidden there as well as sorrow.

"I'm sorry that I am late." Her smooth soft voice chimed clearly and it seemed to fill the whole room. I was beginning to feel the lack of oxygen and that'swhen I realized that I haven't taken a breath since she came into the room. She took my breath away!

I should start breathing now before my lungs collapse. Work lungs, work. Inhale, exhale. I should also stop staring, like an idiot; she may find it rude!

After a few seconds of bantering alone with myself mentally, I took in a big gulp of air unceremoniously and managed to pull my eyes away from her and stare at the wall behind her instead.

What was that all about? I think to myself as I hear her introducing herself.

"My name is Fate Testarossa, and I will be in your care from now on." She bowed deeply and a smile graces her lips.

I knew the very one thing at that moment when those words came out of her so kissable lips, was that Fate Testarossa was going to be a trouble, bigtrouble.

* * *

Yo, this is a repost of chapter one. I finally got someone to edite this story for me. So a HUGE thanks goes out to ShonS for fixing all of my mistakes. I think that it sounds way better now, so I hope that you enjoy the improved version.

Thank you for reading.

~Shaitenshi


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Agents of the TSAB

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own MGLN. I know it's hard to believe but it's true.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

"Testarossa-san can I see your ID, please?" Hayate-chan asked after Fate's short introduction.

"Sure." The blonde angel pulled a card out of her pocket and adjusted the strap on her shoulder which held a mysterious purple coloured item. She then walked across the meeting room and my eyes automatically followed her as she made her way to where Hayate-chan was sitting.

She handed a small white card to Hayate-chan. The brunette leader then swiped the card on the slot on her chair and smiled as it ran through our system without any problems. "It seems to be okay. Here." She passes the card back to its owner and nodded ever so slightly as the system continues to run the tall blonde's information.

Everyone in the room knew what would happen next, it was a test that we all had to go through when we first came. The test is fairly simple; all you need to do is to dodge any attack that was thrown to you to pass. Hayate-chan would give one of us the "look' and that person would have to attack the blond beauty. This time it was Signum-san turn.

Signum-san pulled Levantine out of the sheath, which was at her side, and was moving towards the girl in lightning speed. I barely had the time to blink before Signum-san was being pressed against the wall of the meeting room. We all watched in awe as the blond was holding Signum-san against the wall with her right arm and gripping Levantine in her left hand. I saw her whispered something into Signum-san's ear.

No one has ever taken Signum-san out that fast. How did she move that fast? Is that even humanly possible?

I watched in amazement as the normally stoic Signum-san's eyes widened. The girl released her hold on the pink haired knight and handed her sword back to her. Then the girl straightened Signum-san's jacket and dishevelled shirt with an apologetic smile before taking a step back to let the still in shock knight move past her. My amusement turned into shock as well. Signum-san walked back to her seat, sheathed Levantine and sat down quietly without any retaliation.

"Well, the higher ups didn't lie when they said you were good." Hayate-chan said lifting the veil of silence that had descended on the room. "If you don't mine would you take a seat over there?" She pointed to the empty chair to my left. The blonde nodded and began making her way over to my side.

"You said your name was Testarossa. Am I correct?" Signum-san asked as said girl walked by.

"Yes," the blonde answered softly.

"I am Signum, and this." She said patting her sheathed blade "is Levantine."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Signum. As you know I am Fate Testarossa, and my weapon is Bardiche." The blonde sent a challenging smirk to Signum-san's way. "I would like to continue our fight another time if you don't mind."

"Of course, and I dont plan on losing next time." Signum-san said meeting that challenging smirk with one of her own.

"Right." The blond said as she finally settled down next to me. She turned to look at me and had a faint smile on her lips. I have to say the small smile she had given made her seemed even more stunning. "I saw you this morning."

I furrowed my brows, "When?" I asked. I think I would remember someone as beautiful as you.

"You were running through the street, and fixing your hair at the same time. I think that you may have knocked down a couple of people." She smirked teasingly.

I puffed out my cheeks and gave an uncharacteristic "hmm". "I so did not knock anyone down."

"Sure you didn't." She said playfully. I looked into those deep red pools and smiled. She seems like a nice person and I can't wait to get to know her.

"I'm Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha. It's nice to meet you Testarossa-san" I let go of Yunno's hand and reached out to her for a friendly hand shake. She accepts my hand with a small smile. The rest of the room seemed to fade out and no longer existed when she touched my hand. It made my whole body filled with a warm tingling sensation.

She has such warm soft hands.

"You can call me Fate. Testarossa-san makes me feel old." She chuckles and kept on holding onto my hand.

"Okay, then you can call me Nanoha, Fate-chan." A smile found its way onto my face when I said her name. It felt so right, when I said her name in such a way.

"Nanoha." The syllables of my name seemed to roll off of her tongue as if she tasted them, and after a moment her small smile widened slightly. "I like it. It's a nice name." I blushed again upon her compliment.

"Thank you. I think you have a beautiful name too." And it's not only your name that is beautiful. I looked down at our still intertwine hands and blushed as I let go of her hand immediately. "Um, sorry about that," I said as I clenched my still tingling hand on my lap.

"What are you sorry for?" Her head was tilted slightly to the side as she pulled her hand back.

"For holding onto your hand?" I said uncertainly.

"What about my hand?" This time I saw the mischievous glint in her red orbs

"For holding it for so long?" It came out a like a question.

"Did you not like holding my hands?" She frowned slightly like she was disappointed by the fact, but the teasing glint was still there in her eyes.

"N-no."I stuttered. Why we are talking about this, I wondered. "H-holding your hand was nice."

"Then what are you sorry for?" A smile graced on her lips as she watched me trying hard to come up with a decent answer.

"I don't know." I said lamely.

Fate-chan was going to say something when someone cleared his throat loudly. I looked to my right and was met with a confused looking Yunno. "We should continue with the meeting." He said following with a long glance at Fate-chan before he grabbed my hand again. His hand seemed strangely cold compared to Fate-chan's warm ones.

"Yeah," I said. With a quick look around the room I notice that everyone was giving me strange looks.

To be honest I had completely forgotten that they were here in the same room.

"Well we talked on the phone before so you know that I am Hayate Yagami, Testa-"

"Fate, please call me Fate."

"Well then, Fate-chan." Hayate-chan said with a grin. "This is Shamal she is the head doctor."

Shamal-san smiled warmly at Fate-chan. "It is nice to meet you." Fate-chan gave her an equally warm smile and nodded.

"This is Vita, one of our agents, and she is mine. So keep your hands off her." Hayate-chan said with a wink.

"Hayate!" Vita-chan glared at the brown haired leader half heartedly.

Hayate-chan laughed and made a gesture to Yunno. "This is Yunno Scyra, he is our record keeper."

"Hello." Yunno turned and looked at Fate-chan with a small smile on his lips.

"Hi." She gave him a quick once-over and her eye lingered on our intertwined hands for a moment before she smiled again. Okay smiled is not quite the word to describe it. It was more of a slightly challenging smirk. I felt Yunno's grip tighten.

"You have already met Signum as well as Nanoha. Nanoha-chan is the person you were sent here for. They wanted to see how well the two of their best agents would work together." Hayate-chan gave a thoughtful look for a moment before she spoke again. "I think that's all. These people here are the most important people in this HQ, and you will get to meet everyone else in time. Oh and one last thing. Welcome to the TSAB of Japan."

"Thank you." Fate-chan bowed slightly in her chair as she spoke. "I will be under your care."

"Of course and with that this meeting is over, so everyone go back to work." Hayate-chan then looked at me. "Why don't you show her around the building?"

"Okay," I said without any hesitation, finally some alone time with my new partner.

* * *

Here is the edited version of chapter two. I hope that you like it.

Thank ShonS for editing.

~Shaitenshi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Agents of the TSAB

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own MGLN. I'm not sure if I would want to either, I don't want an angry Fate after me.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

I waved as I watched Yunno walk through the door of the meeting room, he smiled and waved back before walking out completely. Then I turned around to see our newest agent Fate-chan sitting in her chair sighing.

"You know they say that every time you sigh a little bit of happiness get's away." I said.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." She said while putting a stray lock of hair behind her ear. " They also say a smile goes a long way." She looked up at me and grinned charmingly. Thump, I felt my heart speed up when I looked into those lonely red eyes. "So how far did I get."

"It depends on where you were trying to get to." If you were trying to make me have a heart attack with that amazing smile of yours than you got really far. Stop stupid heart we don't even know her, and we already have Yunno.

"Well I was trying to get us a little closer to friendship, so did it work?" She asked with that grin still in place.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. "You got a little closer."

"That's good." She said. She stood up and walked over to me, and that's when I noticed that she was taller than me. "Well, my almost friend, we get started on the tour."

"Right, this way." I said gesturing for her to exit the room first. When she stepped in front of me I got the full view of the purple thing on her back. It was a sack of some type and it looked like it had round bars of some kind in it. Once we were out in the main hall my curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask. "What's in that bag on your back?"

She stopped walking and looked down at me with a smile. "This is Bardiche, my weapon" She said while adjusting the strap.

I looked at the small bag curiously. It was only about a foot long and half a foot thick. "How small is Bardiche?"

"Hmm," She said tapping her chin though fully. "Bardiche at his maximum length is about six feet long, but he is a compact weapon made for travel so I am able to fold him into this bag."

"Oh, what type of weapon is he?"

"Bardiche is a scythe, too put it simply." She said as we started walking again. A scythe that's a little grim sounding. "What type of weapon do you use?"

"Raging Heart is a gun, to put it simply." I said using her words. Not a single weapon in our line of business is simple, so a long time ago people gave up on trying to explain there weapons to each other. Each weapon is made specially for it's user and the better ones will only work for there masters. Weapon's like my Raging Heart. "So do you have anything you want to see first?"

"Not really. Anything you want to show me is fine."She said with a shrug.

"Then why don't we start with the gym and training facility?" I looked over and saw her nod. "Well the right this way." We began walking down the hall way and I began counting the doors off in my head because they didn't have any kind of plate saying what each room was.

The gym is five rooms down from the meeting room. No authorization for this one. Hayate-chan's office not going in there after what I walked in on last time. Cafeteria and that makes three doors. The engineering block. And finally the gym.

"Here we are." I said as I slid my card through the machine on the wall by the door. "This is the gym." We walked into a large dome shaped room that was filled with equipment and it had a track in the middle of it. There were several people running on the track as well as working out on the different types of equipment. "There is a room in the back that we are supposed to use for training with our weapons."

"I see. Remind me to come when you do." She said as she turned to walk out if the gym.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to miss out on a chance to see someone as pretty as you hot, sweaty, and panting." She said with a smirk and a wink in my direction.

"W-what?" I managed to get out as a blush made its way from my feet to my head.

"I was just joking."She said with a smile. "But you should tell me when you come so that we can come together."

Come together... Bad thoughts be gone.

"Why do you want to c-come together?" Now I cant even say that word without thinking about it.

"It will help us to better understand each others fighting styles, and eventually when we know each other well enough we can fight better together. Didn't you do that with any of your other partners?" She asked curiously as I lead us to the next room.

"No, not really." They all just figured it would all work out because of my reputation. And when I did something they considered crazy they would ask to be given a new partner. "We just kind of did our own thing. None of my other partners ever stayed for too long anyways." I said sadly.

"Ah." I looked into those red orbs and saw understanding there."Well I don't plan on going anywhere, anytime soon. So give it your all,White Devil, and don't hold back on my account. I want to see this legendary craziness I have heard so much about."

I smiled at her words and then groaned. "Not you too."

"What?" She asked curiously

"White Devil. I hate that nick name, it makes me seem demonic." I said with a sigh as I slid my card in yet another machine. And the door opened to revile Signum-san straddling Shamal-san on one of the hospital beds.

My eyes opened as wide as they possibly could as I took in a half naked Shamal-san laying underneath the fully clothed Signum-san. Why do I always walk in at times like this? The room seemed to go deathly quiet as Signum-san slowly turned her head towards us.

"What are you doing here Takamachi, Testarossa?" Signum-san asked in a voice so cold that I swear the temperature dropped ten degrees.

"Um, I am giving Fate-chan a tour?" It came out like a question as I withered under Signum-san's intense glare. More like getting ready to be killed.

"Really." She said coldly as she moved to cover up Shamal-san's naked upper half. I caught a look at Shamal-san's face as she was being covered and she looked completely appalled. " I could have sworn that you were just leaving."

"R-right." I glanced at Fate-chan who looked like she was barely holding in laughter, before I grabbed her arm and ran out of the hospital wing.

"I thought you locked the door." I heard Shamal-san say as the door closed behind us. As soon as the door was completely shut Fate-chan's musical laughter ran out through the hall. I looked at her like she was crazy even as I listened to her wonderful sounding laugh.

"Well my opinion of this place just changed." She said once her laughter had died down. "And my opinion of Signum as well. She didn't seem like the type of person who would do something like that."

"I think that I saw my life flash before my eyes back there." I said with a shudder as I remembered the glare I had received.

"She was very mad." Fate-chan said with a smile. " But I still think that we could have taken her."

"I don't know. You haven't seen her fight when she's angry." I repressed another shudder as I remembered the time when Signum-san chopped a man's thing off with a tooth pick just because he touched Shamal-san's butt. We just saw Shamal-san half naked, I really don't want to think about what she's going to do to us.

"We should finish the tour." Fate-chan said after a moment of silence.

* * *

**One Hour Later.**

"And finally this is our office." I said as the door to our office slid open. The office was rather large, it held two desks that sat about 8 feet apart and sat facing each other. Along with a couch that had its back against the one way large window. And in the top right corner of the office there was a small fridge, as well as an a book shelves on both sides of the door as you walked in.

Fate-chan walked around the office taking in ever detail, she even stopped to bend down and check out the plant that sat next to the couch before she turned to me and smiled. This smile was different there was a lingering warmth behind it that the other smiles she gave didn't have, and it made my whole body fill with a strange tingling sensation. "I think that I am going to like it here."

* * *

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I wish I could give you all cookies but I cant. It's the thought that counts right? Anyways I'm sorry about the typo's, I cant help it I have no beta and my English skills suck. As you can probable tell with all of the misplaced commas and such. So I'm sorry but you will have to deal with them there is nothing I can do.

I hope that you at least liked this chapter a little bit and if you did not tell me why. That way I can try to stop myself from doing it in the future. Please tell me how it was in a review.

~Shaitenshi


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Agents of the TSAB.

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN, and I never will.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

It only took one week, exactly seven days for Fate Testarossa to ingrain herself in my daily life. With her smirks and playful teases she has become a huge part of my life and I cant even remember what it was like before she came. She has easily become one of my best friends, and it's all because she is who she is. It's the small things she does for me that shows her inner kindness, like the muffin and fresh cup of coffee that she leaves on my desk every morning because she found out I don't eat a proper breakfast, that made her become my friend.

It's also the was she is so considerate of my feelings. She seems to always know what I am feeling and takes action in accordance with it. Like yesterday when I got into a fight with Alisa-chan she calmed me down and fixed the problem. I am still amazed at how she can tell immediately when I am having a problem and come to the rescue no madder what the problem is.

She's like wonder woman on crack and I cant help but wonder what she hides in those lonely eyes. She comes to work everyday and smiles and teases but there is a deep sense of loneliness about her. And it's like she doesn't want anyone to know about it. Which only adds the the mystery that surrounds her. I would give anything to see into that mind of hers for only a minuet, but she never talks about herself.

"Nanoha?" I cracked one eye open to see a sleepy Yunno looking at me. "Come closer." I rolled over and Yunno wrapped his warm arms around me in a tight embrace. I sighed as I snuggled closer to his warmth.

But as much as I love her kindness and her mystery when you couple them with that body they are driving me crazy! I cant even sleep anymore, the most sleep I get on a daily bases is like one hour. Even when I am asleep she is haunting my dreams, those lonely red orbs seem to be around every corner.

I sighed and opened my eye. The alarm clock read 6:23. I don't have to be at work until eight but I'm not getting any sleep. I should just get up. "Yunno."

"What is it, love?" He asked still half asleep.

"I'm going to go home and get a change of clothes." I removed his arms from around me and slid out of bed.

"Do you want me to walk you there?" He asked drowsily while sitting up in bed.

"No, I'll be fine." I said as I looked around the room for my clothes. I quickly pulled them on when I found them. " Just stay in bed. I'll see you later."

"Are you sure?" He said now a little awake. "I don't mind going with you."

"It's fine, Yunno." I said as I button the last button on my work top and readjusted my skirt. "You need your sleep. Don't you have to go to the main office in the morning?" He nodded his head in affirmation. "See you need your sleep. It will be harder to talk to the higher ups if you are sleepy. I'll see you at work before you go to the airport."

"Okay." He said finally giving up. "I'll see you then."

"Night." I said as I closed his bed room door.

* * *

I looked up at the dingy apartment complex that held my current home. It was two stores of leaky plumbing, tacky paint, and rusty stair wells. It's good to be home.

And they wonder why I stay at Yunnos.

I sighed as I made my way up the rickety stair case to the second floor of the complex. It was still dark so I had to be careful not to step on one of the rusted parts and fall through. It happened to some old lady last year and that took us back one stair case so now everyone has to use this one.

You would think that this would be some kind of health violation but no we are just within the law. Now if one more bathroom floods we may have a serious problem because the landlords would have to fix up this shit hole . And they are too cheap to do it, and I don't get paid enough to fix up my own place.

Even if I am one of the best agents the TSAB they wont give me a raise. The cheap bastards.

I smiled when I made it to the safety of the second floor landing. I made it to my apartment and opened the door only to see that my furniture had been moved around or in some places was completely gone, and that my dingy two bed room apartment's living room looked nice.

In place of my old crappy gray love seat there was a wrap around black leather sofa. The sofa was placed so that it almost completely went around the large mahogany coffee table in the center of the room. And in the corner of the room directly angled so that you could see it best from the couch was a large flat screen TV.

Um, what the hell? Who redid my living room? And what it that sound?

I quickly made my way to the kitchen where I was heard a sizzling noise coming from. And I walked in on my blonde partner cooking breakfast in her Pj's. She stood there in a purple tee-shirt and very short white shorts, frying bacon and making eggs. She turned her red eyes on me briefly before putting two pieces of toast in my toaster.

Then she turned to me fully. "Would you like some breakfast?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

Is this some kind of alternate reality? Did I walk into the twilight zone or am I dreaming?

"But I think you should wash last nights sex off of you before you eat, so you should go take a shower." She said as she looked down at me with a frown.

"I didn't have sex." I said automatically. Just a really long make out session. I looked down at my crumpled clothes and blushed. I see why she thinks I had sex, they are a mess from being thrown on the floor before I fell asleep.

"If you say so." She said skeptically. "But you should still take a shower before you eat."

"Okay.." I turned to walk out of the kitchen, Wait...what? I spun around to face Fate-chan again. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Don't you mean our apartment, we are room mates. Hayate gave me the keys the first day I came to Japan." Fate-chan said with a sad shake of her head. "I would think that you would know that."

"No, Hayate-chan said that you would be moving in next door to my apartment. She never said anything about you moving in!" I said while waving my arms.

"Calm down, and stop waving your arms we are not on a plane run way." Fate-chan said in a authoritative voice. "Just go take a shower and we will talk this out over breakfast."

"Fine." I feel like my mother just ordered me to do something.

* * *

**After the shower.**

"So, tell me what Hayate-chan told you about our living arrangements." I watched Fate-chan put food on two plates and carry them over to the table. She was in her white work shirt, a black skirt, and black panty hoes covered her long slim legs. She must have changed while I was in the shower.

"It's American breakfast today. I hope you don't mind." She said as she sat the plat down in front of me and sat down across from me. "I'm from Japan but I have lived in America for so long that I forgot how to make Japaneses dishes." She said with a smile.

"It's fine, thanks for the food." I said as I dug in, it was great! "Wow, this is good."

"That's good. So I haven't lost my touch, wouldn't want to disappoint." She said with a wink in my direction.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. " Back to the main topic."

"Right, Hayate told me that she had planned on me moving in next door but the landlord had leased the place out already. So she gave me her spare for your place and said that you wouldn't mind if I stayed here." She took a bite of food and looked at me expectantly.

" Hayate-chan didn't inform me that you would be staying here." I said with a sigh. It is something she would do though.

"She probable didn't tell you because your never here." Fate-chan said after a bite of food. "I have been here a week and this is the first time that you've been here."

"Well she still should of told me." I looked up into amused red eyes. "What?"

"I think that it's funny." She said with a large smile. "The people we work with really like screwing with you." She said pointing her fork at me for emphases.

"That's because I have known most of them my whole life and they know I wont stay mad at them for very long."

"So is it okay if I stay here?" She asked.

"Yes, it will be fun to have a roommate." I said with a smile. Wait, this is actually a big problem. I cannot have her living with me that's... it's like living with temptation. I watched the red eye beauty take another bite of her food before she looked at me.

"So I heard that Yunno is going to the main HQ. Does that mean that you are going to be staying here?"

"Yeah, I guess. Unless we are called in for a mission." I ate another bite of my food and spoke again. " It has been really slow this past week. We haven't had any jobs." Not even the nasty ones. Like when I had to clean out the construction workers out houses. Because we are the TSAB we will help you no madder what the problem is. And they do mean whatever your problem is.

"I thought that it was always like that, in the main offices." Fate-chan said with a shrug. "In the shadow unit we were always busy."

"What was it like in the shadow unit?" I have heard some pretty gruesome story's about them.

A dark shadow passed across Fate-chan's beautiful face. "It was bad. I have done some things for them that I am not proud of." Her normal mischievous smile was replaced with a frown. "I have only one thing to say about it and that is if they ever offer you a position in don't accept it. It's not something that someone like you could do."

"What am I not strong enough?" I asked slightly irked that she didn't think I could do it.

"No, you are definitely strong enough." She said seriously. "It's just that you are too kind to do some of the more gruesome jobs."

"Fate-chan your acting like I am a child. I have killed before, it's not something that I am proud of but I have done it."

" I know but somethings are far worse then killing." She gave me a small sad smile before she stood up. "I need to finish getting ready for work."

What are you hiding Fate-chan?

* * *

I posted this in my other story but for those of you who don't read it, I have started school again so I cant update as often. But I am going to try and update this story once every other day, and on the days I not updating this story I will be updating my other NanoFate story, Her Love. I cant make any promises but I will try my best to keep with this schedule.

Anyways thanks for reviewing and a big thanks goes out to all of those people who have put my story in there favorites. This was more of a filler chapter but I hope that you liked it and if you hated it tell me why. So I can make it less hate worthy next time.

~Shaitenshi


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**Agents of the TSAB.

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own MGLN, but I do own the plot of this story. There is a plot in there somewhere, I promise.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

"We should leave." Fate-chan said as she walked out of her room fully dressed for work. I was sitting on the new ,extremely comfortable, couch. She held a bottle of water in one hand and a handful of pills in the other. When she saw me looking at the pills she smiled and said. "They are vitamins." She then tossed the pills into her mouth and swallowed them with a drink of water.

"Oh." I stood up and glance at the clock on the wall. It read 7:15 there was about two hours until Yunno's flight. "Do you always leave this early?" We don't have to be at work until 8 and it only takes ten minutes to get there from here.

"No, but I have a stop to make before we go to work and I was going to take you with me." She said as she made her way to the door. "Unless you don't want to come."

"No, I'll come." I said as I stood next to her and put my shoes on. "Where are we going?"

"Shouldn't you ask that question before you say that you will go somewhere?" Fate-chan said with a smile as she locked the door behind us.

"Usually but I don't think that you would take me anywhere dangerous. I trust you." I said honestly.

"Then you don't know me very well." Fate-chan said as we made our way down the rickety stairs carefully avoiding the rusting spots. "I'm not the kind of person that you should trust so easily."

I looked over at her once we hit the side walk and smiled when her red eyes met mine. "I don't think that's true. The Fate-chan that I see everyday is a kind and trustworthy person." I said with certainty. I don't know how I can say that about someone that I have only known for a week but I can feel in my heart that it is true.

"Whatever." She grumbled as she turned her face away from me but before she looked completely away I saw a light blush dusting her cheeks. "We should hurry I told Arf that I would be there at seven thirty." She began to speed walk down the side walk and I had to jog to catch up.

"You never did answer my first question. Where are we going?" I asked again once I had caught up to her. There were very few people on the streets and the ones that were out were still in the process of waking up, so it was fairly easy walking side by side down the sidewalk.

"We are going to see one of my old friends." Fate-chan turned onto a small side street the I have never been on before. It was small, dark and looked like something you would see in a scary movie. There was a group people standing around carrying weapons, they kept a close eye on us as we walked by and once we were directly in front of them the one of them called called out.

"What are you lady's doing here?" The one that spoke to us stepped out of the group and walked over to us. He was a very large muscular man with a deep scar running across his face. His muddy brown eyes watched us with a intensity that I didn't think anyone other than Fate-chan could have.

"We are here to see Arf." Fate-chan said meeting his gaze evenly.

I looked around to see that the group of me that had previously been far away were now surrounding us. I tensed in preparation for a fight. With another glance I counted seven men and they were carrying various weapons. The weapons ranged from knives to bats and they didn't seem to have anything more high tech that a small blade they were just your average thugs.

"Arf?" He glanced over us again and laughed. "What would Agents of the TSAB want with her?" I looked down at our clothes and internally groaned. We were both wearing our badges which is never a good thing when you plan on going to the shadier parts of town. Fate-chan should have known that or she should have warned me that we were going to be here.

"We aren't here for the TSAB," Fate-chan said with a smirk. "If we were I would have kicked your ass already." Fate-chan discreetly moved her self into a defensive stance. " Now it's still early and I don't want to be late, I told Arf that I would be at her place at 7:30." She glanced down at here watch. "It's 7:25 right now. So you have two options get the hell out of our way or I am going to make you wish you did."

This caused the other men in the circle to laugh. "What is a little thing like you going to do. You look like you sit behind a desk all day doing paper work." He chuckled and Fate-chan sighed.

"That wasn't one of your choices." She said before her fist shot out, it came in contact with his face and the crunch seemed to echo around us. He hit the ground a few seconds later with a thud.. " You had only two options and you took too long so I chose for you." Was the last thing she said before all hell broke loose.

I turned to the nearest guy and sent a kick to his gut, then quickly ducked under the bat that one of his friends swung at me. Once the bat was over my head my hand shot out and grabbed the wrist that he was holding the bat in, and I twisted it violently. With a pain filled grunt he released the bat and it hit the ground with a resounding thud. I looked over to see that the first boy was still down and didn't seem to be getting up.

I guess I kicked him harder than I thought. I could hear the sounds of fighting behind me as I turned to face the guy I had my grip on

"You bitch!" He growled as he tried to pull his hand out of my grip. My left eye twitched at the insult and I twisted his wrist until I heard a snap and he screamed. In a moment of agony his free hand shot out in an attempt to punch me, I caught the punch and then let go of both of his arms. With one quick motion my fist was imbedded in his gut. I watched his eyes roll into the back of his head before he fell to the ground.

Man, this would be so much easier if I wasn't wearing a skirt and heels.

I heard the sound of a knife cutting through air and I turned quickly but even as I turned I knew that I would be too late to stop it. The knife was about six inches from my face when it suddenly stopped and the boy fell to the ground. In his place Fate-chan stood there looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Her wine colored pools grazed over my body looking for wounds. "I know that hand to hand combat isn't your thing but those guys had it coming." I looked around and saw that all of the men had be taken out and were lying on the ground in various positions.

I pouted. "I'm fine. I'm not that bad at hand to hand combat. It's just not my specialty."

"I'm glad that your okay." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, for helping me." If she hadn't got over here quick enough I would have been hurt and it is so much better to not start the day with a knife wound to the face.

"That's what partners are for, and it is kind of my fault for getting you involved in the first place."She said with a frown. "I'm sorry."

"It was not a problem really." I said with a shrug. "Shouldn't we go and meet this friend of yours?"

She glanced down at her watch and sighed. "Well we are late." We left the men were that were and made our way to the other end of the street where a few apartment complexes stood. Fate-chan stopped in front of one called the Dog House. It was a one floor apartment building shaped like a fire hydrant that had once been red and was now more of a faded rust color. It had ten apartments and it seemed to be in good condition apart from the paint job.

Fate-chan walked to the room labeled 101 and knocked. After about a moment of waiting the door opened to revile a woman. She was a few inches shorter than Fate-chan and had long copper colored hair that was hanging freely. She was wearing jean shorts and a white tee-shirt with a black paw print on the front of it for design.

Her blue eyes lit up and a huge dog like grin formed on her face when she got a good look at Fate-chan. "Fate, where in hells name have you been?" She asked as she pulled Fate-chan into an enthusiastic hug. "It has been three years now."

"I had some things to take care of." Fate-chan said as she returned the hug with a little less enthusiasm.

"Here let me get a good look at you." The woman pulled back and held Fate-chan at arms length. She looked her up and down from head to toe. "Well your still as sexy as I remember." She then glanced over at me. "And who is your cute little friend?"

"Arf this is Nanoha, and Nanoha this is Arf." Fate-chan said as she pulled out of Arf-san's grasp.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a quick bow.

"It nice to meet you too." She said with a grin. "So are you Fates girlfriend?"

"No, I am her partner." I said with a slight blush.

"Oh, I see." Arf-san said with a smile. "Well why don't you two come in?"

"We cant." Fate-chan said with a smile. "We have to get to work but I thought that we should at least tell you that we took out some of your guys. They are in the street unconscious."

Those where her guys. Just what kind of person is Arf-san?

"Damn it Fate!" Arf-san glared at us. "Why do you always do that, do you know how much money I have had to waste because you injured my guards. And you!" She said rounding on me. "You helped her. Whats wrong with you people, do you have to start a fight wherever you go!"

"They started it." I said in our defense. Guards?

"Sure they did..." She started when Fate-chan interrupted.

"Oh look at the time." Fate-chan grabbed my arm and pulled me with her as she walked backwards. "I will see you later Arf. Have a nice day." She called over her shoulder as we walked away from a fuming Arf-san.

"Well some things never change." Fate-chan said with a smile as she let go of my arm.

"What do you mean?" I asked as we made our way towards our work place.

"When I was younger Arf loved to yell at me like that." Fate-chan said with a large smile.

"Oh and what did you do to deserve to be yelled at?"

"Nothing much." Fate-chan said with a innocent look in my direction.

"Right." I said while she smirked.

"I'll tell you a secret." She said as she gestured for me to come closer. I walked until I was close enough for her to speak quietly without anyone over hearing.

"Okay, lets hear this secret." I said with a smile.

She leaned in until I could feel her warm breath caressing my ear. "I'm a bad girl." She whispered in to my ear. I shivered when she blew into my ear and pulled away.

Processing... Processing... Done! Initiating perverted thoughts. An light blush spread across my face when I looked into mischievous red eyes.

"You are the only one who knows so don't tell." She said with a wink.

"Fate-chan!"

She only laughed and checked her watch. "We better hurry, is almost 8"

I was about to say something when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pockets and answered. "Nanoha here."

"_Hey, Nanoha-chan." _Hayate-chan said in a cheerful voice. _"It's about five till and you aren't here. So I am guessing that you are going to be late."_

"No, Fate-chan and I are right around the corner." Fate-chan gave me a questioning look and I mouthed Hayate-chan to her. She nodded and kept walking. "Oh and thanks for not telling me that I had a room mate."

"_It completely slipped my mind."_

"Yeah, I'm sure It did."

"_Well anyway, I have an assignment for you and your partner."_

"Really?" I asked excitedly. I looked up to see the TSAB building right in front of me. Fate-chan stood in front of the door waiting for me.

"_Yeah, I'll tell you about it when you get here. Come to my office, I'll see you in a minute." _She said before she hung up.

"What did Hayate want?" Fate-chan asked as we walked into the building.

"She said that we have a mission and that we are supposed to go straight to her office."

* * *

**Inside Hayate's office.**

The first thing you see when you walk into Hayate-chan's office is her large mahogany desk. It sits in the center of the room and it takes up about half of the space of the small room. The next thing you notice are the huge book shelves that line the walls, all four walls of her office are covered by book shelves. They even cover up her only window.

The shelves are crammed with all manner of books, that range from cook books to books on combat. She even has books on her desk, they line both sides of the large desk. But the most prominent feature of Hayate-chans office isn't her books or her desk, it is the small robot Rein that works here. Rein has her own small desk that sits atop of Hayate-chans, she is the one who keeps up with the bases day to day operations.

"Hi." The small humanoid robot called from atop one of the book shelves. She smiled warmly before she hoped down and landed on Hayate-chans shoulder. "Welcome to our office." The little gray haired girl said with a bow.

"How are you Rein?" I asked her with a grin.

"I am doing well, Nanoha-san." She answered cheerfully.

"That's good." Rein is both Hayate-chans secretary and her weapon.

"It's good to see that you made it on time." Hayate-chan said with a smile. She was sitting behind her desk doing some paperwork.

"I'm always here on time." I just get here at the last minute.

" Sure, you are." She said finally looking up from her paper work.

"So what is our assignment?" Fate-chan asked.

Hayate-chan folded her hands on her desk and said. " It's an escort mission."

"Who are we escorting?" I asked.

"Her name is Caro Lushe, she is twelve years old. Her father is in the running to be the next governor of Tokyo." Hayate-chan said with a frown. "She wants to meet up with her father before his next campaign speech. You will stay with her untill the speech is over."

"Okay, so when is his next speech?" I asked.

"In about five hours." Hayate-chan answered.

"Wait, what?" Fate-chan said with an incredulous look.

"It was a last minute thing. They just got in contact with us an hour ago and said that they needed people to escort her." Hayate-chan sighed. "Since her father is only running for governor the government wont give her special transportation, so they called us."

"They cant just expect us to be ready for this with only an hours notice." I said angrily.

"They can and they do." Hayate-chan pulled a case out of one of her draws and slid it across the table until it sat in front of us. " There are a few special requests for this assignment."

"Great not only do they want help on short notice, but they have special requests too." Fate-chan said with an annoyed flick of her hair.

"Think of it this way, if he becomes governor we will get more funding." Hayate-chan said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Fate-chan looked at Hayate-chan expectantly. "So what are the requests?"

"No killing, and you will have to pose as the girls cousins." Hayate-chan made a gesture to the case at the foot of her desk. "Since I can grant you permission to use Bardiche and Raging Heart on this mission I have put alternative weapons in there."

"Alternative weapons?" I reached over and opened up the case. In side there was a small foot long pole with a button on the center of it and a tranquilizer hand gun with several packs of ammunition.

"The gun is for you Nanoha-chan and the small pole is for you Fate-chan." Fate-chan pulled the pole out of the case and pressed the button. Once she hit the button the metal pole extended until it was about for feet in length. Both ends were blunt and it was about an inch and a half thick.

"Oh yes, I am going to strike fear into the hearts of people every where with this stick." Fate-chan said sarcastically.

"Don't worry if they aren't trembling in fear once they see you, I'll come out with my tranquilizer gun. Then they'll wet themselves in fear." She smiled in my direction and gave a light laugh.

"While I doubt you will have to use those, make sure you don't kill anyone." Hayate-chan said with a sigh. "Keep in mind you are supposed to be her cousins, make sure you act like a family. Don't forget to change into civilian clothes. "

"Okay, when and where are we supposed to meet her?" I asked.

"You will be meeting her at 11:30 in her hotel room. She is staying at the Grand D hotel in room 205. Rein will you get the key to the mustang?" Hayate-chan asked.

"Sure." Rein hopped off of Hayate-chans shoulder and walked over to a small shelve that held all sorts of keys. After a moment of searching she pulled out a set of keys and handed them Hayate-chan.

"Here." Hayate-chan tossed the keys to Fate-chan. "You can take the mustang. I think that's everything, so you're dismissed."As we turned to leave Hayate-chan called out. "Oh, I almost forgot. I want you to drop Yunno-kun off at the airport before you go to see your client."

I blinked. I had completely forgotten that Yunno was supposed to leave today. "Okay. We will." I answered.

* * *

In this chapter I posted my first ever attempt at something action-y. I am going to learn how to write action better but this is the best I can do for now. It probable makes you wonder why I would write a story that involved action but I don't know why I did. Also I don't know if the real Japan has a election for a governor but in my Japan they do. This is my AU so my word is law, I guess. School is killing me so my update will not be very often, sorry. My grades come before everything else.

I want to give a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are great for putting up with all of my typo's. I probably wouldn't have written this chapter if it wasn't for all of the reviews, so thanks.

So what did you think of this chapter was it good or was it the worse thing you have ever read? If it was bad please tell me why, it helps me to know so that I don't make the same mistake in the future. I am actually kind of scared to read the reviews for this story.

Thanks for reading.

~Shaitenshi


End file.
